Shine Bright Like A Diamond
by Mirto Winchester
Summary: Blaine proposes Kurt.Will he say yes?What happens when Sebastian returns trying to win her heart?
1. Chapter 2

Of course I love him,mr Schue."Blaine said to mr Schue that overheared their conversation."Are you sure about that?I mean you are still children.""Mr. Schue,Kurt and I might not be together but we love each other.I've took my decision.I want to spend the rest of my life with my one and true soulmate."Blaine said with his eyes sparkling out of could see how much he loved Kurt."William,can I talk to you for a minute?"Sue and Sue left together."William,I was kinda mean with you and the glee that you and the red head got married I want to say congratulations."Sue was surpised."Thanks Sue"he said and went to dance with his wife."Guys,my family and I are dad find work in are leaving tomorrow and this is my last day here.I want to celebrate with you.I'm having a mini-party at Breadticks.I want you to come if you you comming?"Sugar said almost said yes and even Will,Emma and Sue left with them."Then why Kurt?Why are you pretending like you don't care about him?You love him,you just admitted to me."Santana said loud to was looking at them."Santana!Yes I admitted that I love I don't know.I mean he hurt me and it's difficult for me to pretend like nothing happened.I don't know if I'm ready..." "Kurt,what i'm hearing right now is bullshit and mexican third eye is always what it sees is two soulmates finding their way back." "That's what Tina said are you telling me that Blaine and I should get marry and live our happily ever ending in a house in New York?" "Pretty plan is to kick you out and then have the house for my self after I kick Berry out after she and prince charming leave as far away as possible." "Santana,you are a bitch."Kurt said but then reached to hug hug."Enough Snixx is have a flight tomorrow remember?" "Ok we are me first go to the bathroom."Kurt said and saw Mercedes came out and went to wash his hands he saw Blaine entering."Oh,hey you here for Sugar's party?" Blaine asked Kurt."No,I came here with have a flight tomorrow and we have to go.I'll call you." Kurt said to his old flame remembering Santana's passed Blaine but before getting out he grabbed and kissed was like the first time they .What if Santana was right Kurt thought what if they are soulmates?"I'll answer first i need time to Blaine" Kurt said leaving Blaine looked at the was ready to leave when Sam entered."Hey happened?"" I can hear the bells" "Blaine, are you all right?" "Well, don't cha hear them chime?" "I don't hear anything"They left the saw Kurt and Santana leaving Breadsticks. "Touched me he looked at me and stared, yes he bumped me my heart was unprepared when he tapped me and knocked me off my feet one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he nudged me love put me in a fix, yes it hit me just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst now i know what life's about one little touch and love's knocked me out and, I can hear the bells my head is spinning I can hear the bells something's beginning everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well, just wait and see 'cause I can hear the bells just hear them chiming I can hear the bells my temp'rature's climbingI cant contain my joy cause i fin'ly found the boy I've been missin' Listen! I can hear the bells!"Everyone were hugged Sam. "That was awsome!Thanks for being such a good friend to me."Sam was feeling awkward."Man,everyone is looking at us so If you.." Blaine let Sam "Sure" "I should be thanking you.I've never been so close with someone and that means a lot to let's party!"He put a CD on a grab a microphone "This is for you Sugar" he gave her his hand and he lead her to the dancefloor. "So I call your name, cross my fingers uncross the others, hesitate.I don't think straight with nothing to prove.I don't wanna say I'm leaving so I'll stay until the you can take all your things;the boxes and rings and get going.  
'Cause I've been waiting for...All the pretty girls on a Saturday it be, and come to me with the look in your you break and take all the worlds from my mouth?I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me I call you out Just to feel a little better about myself and I do, baby I do.'Til their lips start to move,and their friends wanna talk music I say "I've never heard the tune!"But I have, I just hate the band' cause they remind me of you. All the pretty girls on a Saturday night.We are gonna miss you Sugar"said Sam and hugged her."Thank you are so sweet.I love all of you guys.I'm gonna miss you all"said Sugar hugged her once again and they left the , Kurt was in the bathroom putting his moisturizing cream. "Com' on porcelain you've been there for an bladder is gonna explode."Santana 's phone started was Rachel. "Hey happened?" "Kurt,I...I don't know what to say.(said Rachel kinda dissapointed)Guess who is gonna play Fanny!"Rachel said with a tone of bliss in her voice."Oh my God Rachel!I'm so happy for you!""Kurt,I'm sorry again but someone's at the door.I gotta you tomorrow,ok?"" Berry"Kurt said and he hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 3

The mysterious man smiled

"Hello Kurt time no see"he said.

"Da...David?What are you doing in New York?" asked Kurt surprised.

"Aren't you glad to see me?David asked him.

"Believe me I am but I had a crazy why are you here?In New York?"Kurt asked him curious.

"After my suicide mission my dad got a job in New said that in New York there are more people like me that would accept was a couple of months I met someone in my ,I didn't tell you but I got a schoarship for a college football the guy's name is Chris and we are dating for 6 's going so well.I was going to tell you but i lost your ,I want to thank you about gave me courage to support what I am.I am sorry that things between you and me didn't go well but I gotta say you and Blaine are cute."David said to Kurt.

"Oh,I'm happy for you!But Blaine and I broke up.I mean not like broke broke we are not 's complicated."Kurt said confused.

"Tell me about it.I've got some time."Kurt sat next to him and started explaining.

He told him about his movement to New York,the break up,Adam,the sex in Will and Emma's "wedding",the proposal,the kiss in the bathroom, sat there listening to Kurt shocked.

"Are you going to say yes?Cause if you don't I have to say I saw you and Blaine together at first I hated him because he was so lucky to be your then I realized that he makes you happy and I really wanted for you to be happy.I saw the way you two guys looked at each other and what I saw was true love.I wanted to find it now I've found might hurt you I get it but you are believe me if not everyone was an one-night meant nothing for mean everything for felt lonely and now he's might not be after you for a long I advise you to answer him yes as fast as you ,there's Chris!"David pointed at a tall blond man.

"David hey!Who is this?"he said and pointed with his look at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel,NYADA student,David's old to meet you!"Kurt said and the two men shaked their hands.

"I gotta go was nice to see you again to meet you here's my number by the way"Kurt said and gave David a card with his number.

"Vogue,huh?Nice!"David said before Kurt left.

He returned home where Rachel and Santana were watching a reality show."Hey Kurt!I was worried!Where have you been?" Rachel asked him as he sat next to them.

"I was out for a who's in New Karofsky!And guess what!I met his boyfriend"Kurt said half-smiling.

"Shut up!The gay bear found a is hilarious.I'll tweet about fact i'll tweet about it right now!"Santana said and dissapeared in her room before Kurt or Rachel could stop her.

"So?Is my best gay going to get married?" Rachel said with her voice full of enthusiasm.

" not."Kurt said playing Rachel.

"Oh com' on!Don't tease me like that!"Rachel said and started tinkling Kurt.

"I need some rest.I'm really tired."Kurt said.

"But it's only 18.00!Don't pretend to be the fun police!Pitch Perfect starts don't want to miss a trashy musical."Rachel teased him.

"Sorry Rachel but I need some ,I promise I'll be awake by 20:00 to see the movie."Kurt said to Rachel.

"You are the best!"Rachel said leaving Kurt to go to his bedroom.

Kurt sat at his took an album with photos from under his opened looked at the 's of a happy and looked so happy stared for a little while at one specific recognise that they were at the weared the Dalton academy were starring in each other's eyes looked in we still in love,Kurt asked him remembered their kiss in the flame was still still was deeply in love with him but he was afraid to admit tomorrow it was a big day, he would be his first birthday without Blaine he hold this picture above his heart as he felt a voice screamed above him:

"Wake up and stop being so cheesy!I mean come on!Having the picture above your heart like a teenage girl, is too cliche!"Kurt opened his eyes looking at Santana.

"Haven't you heard about privecy?What time is it?"Kurt asked getting up."21. come on cause I aunt Snixx doesn't want to miss the movie and if she does she might kick your ass!"Santana said .Santana and Kurt left the room.

"Come' on guys!I've been waiting for you since like forever!"Rachel said

The movie gang was having a good it finished Kurt went to the bathroom as Rachel and Santana were in the kitchen .

"It's 23. the hell is Blaine?"Santana told Rachel."He must have been here by now.I don't know where..."Rachel said.

Suddenly the bell literraly ran to open the door. "Come in."Blaine came in and Rachel closed the door behind him.

"Are we ready?"Blaine asked as they heared the bathroom door opening.

On the table a big chocolate cake with strawberries and chocolate chips and with the words"Happy Birthday Kurt" was puts a candle in the middle and lights wents to the kitchen and finds them singing the birthday of them are they finished the song Rachel told Kurt to make a blew the candle and Rachel hugged him.

"Go to the living room.I'll take 4 plates and ,go inside and bring Kurt his gift."Rachel said.

By the time she said it Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch and Santana went to her room.

"Blaine!I didn't expect you here."Kurt said.

"Well,it's your birthday and no matter what happens with the proposal I'm still your best friend.I couldn't miss here's your gift"Blaine said and reached behind his back a bag.

He gave it to oppened it and he screamed"Oh my God!Blaine,this is so expensive!I...I can't"he said giving the bag back to Blaine

"Kurt,please accept is for you and only."he said and gave the bag to Kurt.

"Are you sure?I don't want to offened you but this is so expensive and I don't know If I..."

"Kurt, it."Blaine told him.

Kurt hugged wanted it to look like a hug between friends but it looked something more than both understood it but they were still hugging until Santana came.

"Excuse me but Lady Hummel here's your present."she said and gave him a book.

"Thanks but I've read Fifty Shades of Grey fact wait a minute isn't this my book?"Kurt asked Santana .

"It is 12:45 already?I have to go to bed.I have a job interview."Santana said before leaving closed the door behind them as Rachel brought the plates.

"Kurt this is my present for you"Rachel said and gave him a box.

He opened it and a labrador puppy came out.

"Oh my God!Rachel,you are amazing"he said and hugged her.

"Do you like it?I was outside for a walk and then I found it looking for food in the garbage.I know that we don't have a lot of money but I think that we can afford a at her!She likes you."

Kurt took the puppy and she licked him on his face

"Easy!Good girl!"he said as he rubbed her behind her puppy seemed to enjoy it.

"So,what name will you give to her?"Blaine asked Kurt.

"Hmm...How about Satine?Do you like it?(the puppy barked)Ok Satine it is!"Kurt said and left Satine on he's knees.

The three of them watched a comedy on TV starring Kate the movie finished Blaine had fallen went to her bedroom after she kissed Kurt on the cheeck and told him went to his room and grabbed a covered Blaine with it and kissed him on the looked like an angel,he , then ,went back to his room and felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

When Kurt woke up,it was about 8 o' else were walked to the kitchen slowly so that he wouldn't wake up someone was sitting at the table.

"You scared me Santana!What are you doing here?You usually don't wake up before 10 o' clock."Kurt said

"Shhhh .Take your coat,we're gonna have breakfast outside be careful!You almost woke him up."Santana said,took her keys and now was standing at the door.

Kurt went to his room,opened his wardrobe and took his favourite one,a black one with buttons that Isabel gave to peks of working in he thought when he first saw walked as slow as he could in order not to wake up the black haired man that he once/still loved after what happened.

He and Santana took the underground and Santana kept talking about some ideas to get her in was pretending to listening and nodding to everything she was saying but his mind was at remembered what is like to wake up next to smile when he first saw Kurt lying next to fantasy was cut by Santana's voice.

"Hey,what's with the smile?I'm telling you there's on in a million for me to get in NYADA and you keep smiling like a My God!You still love Blaine!And when he come you pretended that you were you cool about this but it's obvious you have still feelings for him!I saw you two hugging you what I saw was sparkles comming out of two twin gay today is your birthday and..."

Santana kept talking without stopping as Kurt's mind was busy thinking about the travelled all the way to New York to see you idiot told him his Santana is telling you that you are twin flames you should definatly accept his proposal told him his the first time they were on the same side Kurt thought.

"Hellooooo!?Lady Hummel you there?"Santana said as she clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Wh...What?"Kurt said

"A cat threw shit on a rainbow and it became angry and puched the a unicorn was sad about the incident and slapped a do you think?Santana told Kurt

"Oh My God,this is horrible!Poor rainbow"Kurt said but he didn't realise what he just said because he was thinking about Blaine and only.

They stood up and left as the train went upstairs and walked to a little coffee shop that used to be crowded but now it was almost took two caramel macchiatos and two sat on a table,drinking their coffes and playing with their some glancing on each other's faces but nothing Kurt's phone started stood up and started walking away from Santana.

"Don't like the coffee,huh?"a voice behind her back whispered in her ear.

This voice remind Santana of something, someone to be exact but it couldn't turned her head the other way around.

"Oh not you again!What the hell are you doing here Sebastian?Looking for a fight?Cause you really pissed me off the other time and I gotta say that I will gladly pull a Lima High on you!"Santana said as he sat in front of her.

"Glad to see you too I had a great day too and thanks for asking"Sebastian said.

Santana was pissed off,stood up and started walking away from the coffee followed her.

"You are not going to stop until I kick your ass so I will try to be gentle and ask what the hell are you doing with me."Santana said.

"Well,I got away for the weekend and I ended up here in New mainly i heard the rumors about Kurt and Blaine getting married and I am here to congratulate might sound weird but I really liked Blaine" Sebastian said.

"So you are here to congratulate him about his wedding after what you did to him?Ok and say that you really want to apologize,why did you take your ass her to talk to me?"Santana answered him sassily as always.

"So the wedding is ,I came to talk to you because I can't go to the wedding...single and I wondered if you could come with me as my date"he said trying to seduce her.

" no.I'll pretend that I didn't see you today and I let you leave but don't think that i'll be as nice as I am now when we meet again."Santana said.

"I always loved sassy women like I'll let you to think about it.I'll even pay for you.2000$ are ook?Just to be my date.I don't want somthing more than a dance and sitting with me at the same table."Sebastian said.

Santana was shocked about what Sebastian just leaned closer to slap him but then he grapped from her wrist and kissed was terrified not because he kissed her but because she kissed him back as passionatly.

"Well,here's my card.I'll be in New York for one week.I leave in this appartment"he told her and he wrote something on the card.

He was ready to leave when Santana leaned closed and punched him on his a result he felt on the ground.

"No.I am not a you want to find a whore to make you and your ass happy I'll call my gigolo friend Brody to introduce you to a Russian cool girl."Santana said and left him lying on the floor.

"That's what i like about you"Sebastian shouted before the angry Mexican left.

After 3 hours:

"I've been walking.I've been in every police station because i know you and you couldn't be in a hospital because if anyone touched you you would have smashed his I looked in every police station because you would have probably been 2 hours of looking in the streets for you,an idiot threw and apple pie from the was crazy and when I went to his appartment to talk to him,he threw a glass full of water all over my I came home and there i find you!Sitting on the couch, eating waffles with Rachel and Blaine!"Kurt was for the first time really was even shouting.

"Ook,Kurt come with me."Blaine said and started moving to Kurt's room as Kurt followed him.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and he sat next to him.

"You are going to take a we will go out for a 's your birthday after all and you need to enjoy this."Blaine said.

"Thanks for everything Blaine"he said before going to the bathroom.

Blaine was now lying on the found a picture of him and couldn't help him self away from 10 minutes Kurt was out,all dressed up.

"Don't you feel better now?"Blaine asked Kurt

"Yeah you were right.A shower is always refreshing."Kurt told him

"I on let'go 's a beautiful day and not only because it's your at the sun i do you wanna go?"Blaine asked Kurt

"How about The Empire State Building?I mean I am in New York for almost 1 year and I've never visit it."Kurt said to him

"Empire State Building it is!I'll tell Santana and Rachel that we are ready and they must..."Blaine said but Kurt interrupted him by holding his hand

"You know what?I think it would be a better idea if they home."Kurt replied

"Ok birthday you want"Blaine said willingly "Now let's go"he added.

Rachel and Santana were busy ;Rachel was trying to make a salad and Santana was painting her nails.

"Going somewhere Porcelain?"Santana asked him but with her glance still on her nails.

Kurt was still mad at her for letting him all alone at the coffee was ready to fight with her but Blaine stopped him.

"Yes we are going for a you want something from outside?"Blaine told Santana gently.

"No but thanks for asking.I'll sit right here and continue painting my nails and then I'll go to the gym. The new aerobic teatcher is a fun talking about gel and musicals grandma and grandpa."Santana said.

Kurt and Blaine left and then Rachel sat next to Santana.

"What's up grandma Berry?"Santana said .

"What's up?Kurt and Blaine just left and that means that is time to prepare the party!"Rachel said excited.

"Riiight!We are having a party to celebrate Porcelain's !Did you call your friends from the nursing home?I'm sure that is is going to be amazing!"Santana said

"No,Isabel knew about Kurt's birthday and she called her we have to prepare.I've have some ideas for the go take the birthday cake from the patisserie."Rachel ordered her.

"And why should I do this?"Santana asked

"Because you might be a bitch but deep down you care about consider him as a friend and you know come on!You must leave in 10 min. will bring Kurt by 8. !"Rachel said and went to her room to bring a big box full of decoration items.


End file.
